ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evolution of Power, Part 2
This is the second part of two-parted episode Evolution of Power Plot After landing on Prymus all five rush. The shaking increases and it becomes almost Impossible to stand at one place. They run here and there in search of shelter. The soil suddenly cracks and Gwen fall inside the deep crack. Ben turns to Wildmut jumps and takes Gwen on his back. Then he finds a cave. All enter the cave a decide to wait till the temors are off. Kevin becomes impataient and goes out to see the condition. Suddenly a roar comes. "Uh its my stomach, its hungry" says ben. "BEN!"shouts Gwen,but then the sound comes again "Opps sorry, it seems I am hungry too!" says Gwen shamefully. Kevin says"Enough, we will die of hunger till the temor ever stops! I am going out to get some food" "No Kevin"says Gwen. "yes shes right, its to dengerous!" Paradox tells. Kevin leaves. "Let him go,if does'nt has his own concern then what can we do?"Azmuth says. Then Azmuth tells them more about the Master and his powers .He tells that if one can gain Prymuses Sumpreme powers he could be the master of time travelling, mana, or aliens. Ben now asks "Are there many Omntrixes" Azmuth says "I knew you would ask this....Well the answer is yes. We didnt only find Prymus but also two other places onecalled the Forge of Creation whever you have been and other was the Dimesion-Portal where dimension gates meet. Taking these resources I made three Trixes namely Omnitrix, Timematrix, and Dimesiontrix. But this trixes cannot exixt together." Ben was so surpised that could utter a word the he said"But why?" "Yes,the three trixes are the source of there main elemnts of creation i.e, The living biengs, time and dimensions.So if thier powers colide all universes will end" "Dosent that mean the combined powers of all the three trixes, will be equal to Master. And if gets used up in destroying the Master then the universes wont end...i am right?"Ben says after thinking for sometime. "But we can't take that risk kid"explains professor paradox. There is a silence for a longtime. The temors seems to have stoped by now. Kevin hasnt returned yet. They get up a dicide to look for kevin when gwen notices ben is not here. Paradox reports he hasnt seen Ben walking out of the cave and that means he must be inside somewhere. They decide to wait for Ben. Gwen goes to search for kevin Azmuth orders Pardox to follow her. After sometime somewhere inside the cave Ben is seen wondering and looking at strange sings on the cave walls. Azmuth comes to him. "How did you find me? I myslef lost the way" said ben as he saw Azmuth. "Well I know each and every gravel of this planet Ben."Azmuth replied. Ben was still looking at those signs. "I know what you are thinking ben. Well these explain the story of creations and the spells used to create all this"says Azmuth "Wow!.......................................Ah Azmuth as Professor Paredox said if I lose this time will eveything go to Master's hand?"asked Ben in voice full of disappiontment. "Yes if you do the same mistake again"Azmuth replies. Then both start working towards the inside of the cave without any coverstaion. Meanwhile Pardox and Gwen are searching for Kevin. Aliens Used *Ultimate Wildmutt Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin E'levin *Azmuth *Professor Paradox Villains *Msater Controller Trivia *This and the first episodes are only episodes that were written during the extending process for the firstime,no summary was given previously Category:Episodes